1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained air system based on a modified Wankel engine for driving a vehicle and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various fluid intensifier or compressor devices and the like, but no pressurized air driving systems for vehicles. The related art will be described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,269 issued on Jan. 16, 1996, to Ralph L. Vick describes a fluid intensifier for increasing the pressure of a supplied hydraulic fluid and/or a gas with a single-acting drive piston with a lost motion connection. The piston element has an unequal area pump piston surface in the first end chamber and a small rear area surface in the small area pump piston chamber connected to a piston rod. The opposite end of the rod is connected to a drive piston in a drive cylinder. Other components of the system include a 3-way spring biased control valve and a 2-position 3-way pilot valve. The fluid intensifier apparatus is distinguishable for its triple surfaced piston and piston chamber structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,282 issued on Aug. 30, 1988, to Tadashi Igarashi et al. describes a fluid pressure booster including a pair of adjacent cylinders with pistons. A switch valve supplies line air pressure alternately to the drive chambers of the cylinders to reciprocate the pistons. The switch valve is provided with a spool stall preventive means which is arranged to suppress the pressing force on the valve body of the switch valve with the fluid pressure or biasing action of a spring until the valve body reaches the neutral position. The booster device is distinguishable for its dual piston operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,746 issued on Mar. 7, 1978, to Richard W. Reynolds describes a hydraulic fluid intensifier system having an axial piston pump motor unit with fluid control circuitry and porting. The system is driven by a hand pump. The system is distinguishable for its reliance on hydraulic fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,226 issued on Jun. 17, 1997, to Morten Boutrup et al. describes a portable battery operated air pump for inflating bicycle tires. The air pump is distinguishable for utilizing a conventional piston to pressurize the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,173 issued on Jun. 28, 1994, to John R. Wick, Sr. describes a high pressure hydraulic fluid amplifier having a hydraulic motor for driving a single cam and follower in a piston chamber. The amplifier device is distinguishable for its requirement for utilizing hydraulic fluid and a piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,000 issued on Dec. 23, 1986, to Wesley A. Burandt describes a variable displacement hydraulic pressure intensifier for driving a piston in a hydraulic cylinder for controlling a surface implement of an aircraft. The intensifier apparatus is distinguishable for utilizing a hydraulic system driven by a piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,879 issued on Apr. 12, 1988, to Toshio Yamada et al. describes a pneumatic nailing tool with a pressure intensifier. The compressed air supplied to the tool automatically drives a piston to increase the air pressure for storage in a pressure chamber which is selectively connected or disconnected by a valve mechanism. The pressure intensifier system is distinguishable for its reliance on a drive piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,808 issued on Dec. 31, 1996, to Gerard J. De Santis describes a high level pump pressure multiplier designed to eliminate an accumulator in the pressurizing of water. A liquid pressure elevating mechanism consists of two identical cylinders wherein each cylinder contains a plunger operating within a first and second chamber separated by a barrier wall. A control mechanism accommodates the difference in degree of compressibility of the water to maintain the outlet pressure substantially constant. The pump pressure multiplier system is distinguishable for its limitation to pressurizing water.
German Patent Application No. 3,228,494 published on Feb. 2, 1984, for Konrad Ziesling describes an air driven pressure amplifier for performing automatic pumping action to a machine, e.g., clamping cylinders, shears, presses, by cutting in or out at predetermined maximum and minimum pressures using a stepped cylinder system. The amplifier device is distinguishable for its reliance on a piston arrangement.
Japan Patent Application No. 6-42457 published on Feb. 15, 1994, for Yoji Ise describes a pressurized fluid generating device for converting the revolution energy of a pressurized fluid revolution device to the reciprocating movement of a piston. The device is distinguishable for its reliance on a piston device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.